FK4 (website)
FK4 is a virtual season for Forever Knight that was written by Greer Watson. To present it, she created her own website (now at http://www.foreverknight.org/FK4/), which initially comprised only FK4 and its ancillary pages, and is therefore usually also referred to as "FK4". Since then, the website has been expanded to include her other fan fiction. However, the FK4 material remains a major part of the site. Site Structure FK4 is set up with three intro pages, each leading to the next. * The first intro page simply displays a pair of screen captures selected to represent the two sides of Nick Knight's character—the snarling vampire, and the angst-ridden would-be-mortal—with a caption that provides a basic description of the contents of the website. * The second intro page continues the thematic pairing of screen captures, this time opposing the killer and the cop. The caption explains that FK4 has been designed to be as accessible to someone unfamiliar with Forever Knight as to any fan of the series. * The third intro page completes the thematic pairing of screen captures by opposing a picture of Nick and LaCroix to a picture of Nick and Natalie. There follows a section of links to the rest of the site; a summary description of the series premise; a discussion of differences between the virtual series and canon; a discussion of continuity, consistency, and Canadian content within Forever Knight and FK4; a discussion of the cast and sets in FK4; and a brief comment on the virtual budget for the virtual series. Each episode is linked indirectly to the episode guide (index) through a page that states its rating, either PG or PG13. This links to the homepage for the episode, from which the episode itself can be downloaded as a zip file. Each homepage also links to a page of notes about the episode. Ancillary pages include the following; * site history; * FAX about the creation of FK4 and the website; * a general discussion of the characters in Forever Knight and the modifications made to the cast for the virtual fourth season; * a discussion of the permanent sets for the show, including a new one (LaCroix's study) introduced for FK4; * a description of the format used for FK4, an idiosyncratic expanded form of full script with additional detail on camera angles and actors' business; * information on the ratings system used for the episodes of FK4; * a page on WordPerfect 5.1, the word processing system used to write FK4; * information about immajer-FK, the Forever Knight font; * transcription and critique of the episode, "Ashes to Ashes". Site Design The main (third) intro page and most of the ancillary pages share a common design. There is a textured maroon background panel on an outer black background; and the information runs down the broad main panel inside a series of narrower panels with a buff background. Credits for the sources of graphics and screen captures appear at the bottom of each page. Each homepage and notes page has its own set of graphics. Again there is a broad central panel bearing the information, usually on a fancy background. Site History The FK4 website made its debut in the fall of 2004 at http://ca.geocities.com/gwatson2@rogers.com/, in webspace provided by Greer's ISP, Rogers Cable TV. Once all the episodes had been linked in, there were only minor additions: more ancillary pages and the "Ashes to Ashes" critique (added February 2006). A new index page was added in April 2006 so that the website could also have a small section for recipes, and later for Greer's fiction in other fandoms. In 2009, with the impending demise of GeoCities, the FK4 website was transferred to the new Forever Knight Website Archive. However, it continues to be updated; and now also includes additional Forever Knight fan fiction by Greer. Category:Fan Websites *FK4 website Category:Archived Websites